1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sample-processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a sample-processing system suitable for efficient operation of a plurality of analyzers different in functionality and in processing capabilities and interconnected using a conveyor line to convey sample racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analytical results on blood plasma, serum, urine, and other biological samples provide large volumes of useful information for diagnosing medical conditions, and there are a large number of conventional techniques relating to analyzers intended for automatic processing of such biological samples.
JP-A-10-19899, for example, discloses a technique on which is based an automatic analyzer that includes a plurality of analytical units each equipped with transfer means for loading a rack into the analytical unit, with transfer means provided independently of the former transfer means in order to unload the rack from the analytical unit, and with discrimination means provided on the upstream side of the analytical unit in order to discriminate a request item for a sample. The analyzer, after judging which of the multiple analytical units is to be used to analyze the sample, assigns a rack-loading instruction to an appropriate analytical module.
Also, JP-A-10-213586 describes an automatic analyzer equipped with a plurality of analytical units along a belt conveyor line, with a rack supply unit at one end of the conveyor line, and with a rack recovery unit at the other end of the conveyor line. A standby unit for causing racks to stand by for processing is further disposed in front of the rack recovery unit so as to allow automatic retesting.
In addition, JP-A-279357 describes an automatic analyzer in which a standby disc for causing racks to stand by for processing is disposed on a rack conveyance route between a rack supply unit and an analytical unit, the standby disc being provided for avoiding congestion on the rack conveyance route and for automatic retesting.